Forbidden Feeling
by m0ons0ldier452
Summary: Post Leech. Clark and Lana have confessional conversations. And, of course, one thing leads to another...
1. Forbidden Feeling

Lana. Hmm. Lana. I love how it just rolls off the tongue. I wonder what she's doing right now. Was she thinking about me? But, then again, why would she be thinking about me? There are way more important things in her life than me. Right?  
  
I feel like I'm hollow. I'm hollow all over except for one spot. There's this spot on my cheek that isn't as empty as the rest of me. I don't even know why, of all places, my cheek is full of non-emptiness. I can't have this feeling. I feel like I'm forbidden to have this feeling, this emotion. You're probably wondering what this emotion is. I'll do my best to explain what it is. It's...it's this weird feeling that fills each and every part of my body. And it's all because of him. Him, and that kiss on the cheek. That kiss on the cheek. It was so brief, so simple. It ended before it began. But it feels like his lips are still there. When his lips left my skin I didn't want his lips to leave, for him to leave. Then, he looked into my eyes, and left. He eventually came back, but I thought to myself, what would I do if he didn't? Then my thoughts went back to the kiss. I mean, the moment was absolutely perfect. First he promised that whatever happened to him, I would get my  
necklace back. When he said that, I got scared. What did he mean by that? After that awkward moment he looked directly into my eyes and bent down. I actually thought that he was going to kiss me on the lips. What would I do if he did? I knew that answer right away. I'd kiss him back, with all the love mustered in me. But, of course, he didn't. I guess he knew that I was taken by Whitney. So instead, he bent down to kiss me on the cheek. The kiss was perfect. The way he pushed away the hair on my cheek with his lips and planted them in the right place. The way he leaned in slowly and pulled back the same way. After the kiss I immediately felt my cheeks go hot. When he was walking away I felt like pulling him back and holding him. What made me want to do that, I am unsure. Maybe it was the look planted on his face when he left. It looked like was going to risk his life for the lives of others, or that he was going to commit suicide. It looked as if he was going to do something  
downright dangerous. When he came back, I felt like holding him again. He looked like he needed comfort. Like, even grasping his hand would make him grin. When he offered to walk me home I almost gave in. So that's why I told him rain check. Let me tell you, I can't wait for that rain check. I'm curious of what he is doing right now. Is he thinking about me? Wait, why would he be thinking about me? There are more important things he could be thinking about than me. I'll go and stop by the loft, to see if he's there. What am I going to say to him if he is there? I'll find out when I get there.  
  
There are footsteps behind me, but I don't bother to look. I need to see if she's home. If she is, what is she doing? She's probably talking to Whitney. Or maybe she's reading a book. She's probably---  
  
"What are you looking at, Clark?" the most beautiful girl he has ever seen said. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say that he was looking for her and what she was doing, could he? But then he always told himself to be honest. "Remember when you asked me if I knew that I could see your house from here?" he asked, walking towards her. She looked lost in thought. "Yeah, I remember that. That was when I came and apologized about Whitney making you scarecrow." She said. He looked at her. "Yeah. Well I took your words to heart and..." "You were looking at my house to see what I was doing." She stated simply, smiling. He looked at her again. Can she see his love for her? Every move that she makes is perfect. The way she walks, the way she smiles, and just simply the way she breathes. He marveled at the way her hair fell over her face. He loved how she takes her delicate fingers and tucks some of the hair that fell behind her ear. She looked at him curiously. "Something  
wrong, Clark?" she asks innocently, tilting her head. He shook himself out of his thoughts and slowly shook his head. "No. Everything is perfect." He said grinning. She returned the smile. Then suddenly went serious. She looked deeply into his eyes and slowly blinked. He adored the way she blinked. He took every move that she made in, as if he was drinking a beverage that was cold and refreshing on a hot day. Lana looked deep in thought, as if she had something important to say but it was difficult getting the words out. "Are you okay Lana? You look like you have something really big to say." He said carefully. She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "You always know how I feel, Clark. How is that so?" she replied. "I don't know, Lana. All I know is that you're special, and that" "That's another thing. You always know what to say. You always make me feel special." Lana said taking a step closer to Clark. Clark took a step closer as well, but slowly, as if he was afraid he  
would ruin the moment. "That's because, as I said earlier Lana, you are special. And if anybody can't see that, then they don't deserve to be with you as a friend." He specifically meant Whitney. Lana knew that Clark was talking about Whitney. Clark was so close that she felt his breath on her cheek. Right now, she was craving another kiss on the cheek. She was trying to find the correct words to say. "What do you think makes me special, Clark?" she asked looking up at him. Clark thought long and hard about his answer. Then he looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and knew the answer. "It's you, Lana. The way you talk, the way you smile...just being you makes you special, Lana." He stated. Lana opened her mouth to respond, but he wasn't finished. "You light up every room that you walk in, Lana. I hope that you never lose that fire in you. It's like in that song by Lifehouse, Everything? If you listen to that, you are the very true essence of that song." Clark said looking  
directly into Lana's eyes the entire time he stated that little speech. Lana felt like her soul was evaporating. She was everything. "I'm everything? But, that song, it says that a person was everything to someone. Whom am I everything to?" When she looked up at Clark, she knew the answer before it came out of his mouth. "You're everything to me, Lana Lang."  
  
Should I continue? Huh? Tell me tell me tell me! 


	2. Confessions

Thanks for telling me whether I should continue or not. Here's another chapter!  
  
I didn't know what to say. Whitney gave me some hints that he loved me, but none of those cheesy yet romantic sayings could compare to this one. I still didn't know what to say, and I'm guessing that I'm starting to look pretty stupid just standing here, so I have decided to look into his eyes. Wow. I've never really noticed how attractive they are. They're hazel, but at this moment with the moonlight towering behind him they look a little more green. I tilt my head a little, and try to say something, but instead it came out as a whisper. "If I mean that much to you Clark, then why don't you kiss me already?" He grinned, and leaned in to give me a soft kiss on the lips. He took his hand in my hair and kissed the very edge of my lip. I shuddered, wrapping my arms around his neck. He then took his hand out of my hair, moving it to my hip. I looked up at him again, and we chuckled. I batted my eyelashes, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
I don't think we should be doing this. But she's so beautiful, and now she knows how I feel about her. I'm afraid of returning the kiss. What if this is just some big spell, and it gets broken once I start kissing her back? Wow, now she's nipping at my bottom lip. I might as well give in and enjoy the moment.  
  
He's wrapping his arms around my waist now, and pulling me closer. I just started thinking, how long is this going to last? I don't want this to be some brief moment. I don't think it is anymore, because he's tracing circles on the small of my back. I shiver again, now realizing that the smallest touch can make my body light on fire. Oh no, he's pulling away for air.  
  
Wow, that was great. I knew that she would be a good kisser. But I have to keep in mind, there's more to her than that. I can't be like Whitney, treating her like some prize. She's giving me this look. I guess she noticed the look of disgust on my face. "What's wrong, Clark?" she asks, playing with the hair behind my ear. "Remember that time Whitney rescued you from that bug boy? I don't even remember his name now." I ask, running a finger down her cheek. "Yes, I remember. I was so scared. I am so glad Whitney came." That was when I let go of her. I couldn't stand listening to her saying that he was the hero.  
  
He let go of me. Was it something I said? "Clark? What's wrong?" I ask, moving closer, but not too close, afraid he would push me away. He shook his head. "You never knew." he whispered, looking out at the midnight sky. "Knew? Knew what?" I said, touching his arm softly. "I was the one that tried to save you Lana." He said, turning to me. I looked at him, baffled. "I was the one who told Whitney where you were hidden. I went near there to try and stop bug boy, and when I came back, there you were, all over Whitney." He stated. Then he turned away. "And I was even the one who gave your necklace back that night." He mumbled. Honestly I wasn't that surprised. After all the things he said, I would've imagined that he did another romantic thing for me. And I didn't even do anything in return. That's what makes me sick. I swallowed, turning his shoulder to face me. "Is there anything else you did for me that I don't now about?" I ask him, wrapping my arms around him for an  
embrace. "Well I did tell Whitney that you deserved an explanation for him being distant, but I'm sure you already know about that." He said, running two fingers down my neck.  
  
I feel like I'm in church confessing my sins. Well I'm not exactly confessing my sins, but I'm confessing things. Maybe I'm confessing acts of kindness, acts of love. "Is there any more things you want me to confess?" I ask her, kissing her forehead softly, like a passerby on the street. She smiled. "Where were you instead of my birthday party?" That's an easy one. "I don't mean to sound full of myself, but...well actually it's a pretty long story." I say lightly tugging on a lock of her hair. "I've got time." She says, letting go of me and sitting on the couch. She pats on a spot next to her. "Please tell me." She says, pouting. I grin, then sit next to her. "Okay, well, you know that girl that was a little overweight? Jodie?" I say, adjusting my position so I can make eye contact with her. "Yeah, she was a really sweet girl." She says laying her head back on the couch. I do the same, relaxing a little. "Yes, well, she found a great, fast way to lose weight. It turns out  
that she was losing weight too fast, so then she realized that she needed body fat, because it keeps her going longer..." "And someone was around her when she got hungry." She said knowingly, putting her head on my shoulder. I chuckle. "Yeah. And the person that was with her was Pete. "Oh my. I can't believe that I got so angry with you for missing my party when there was someone in danger like that..." she said, trailing off.  
  
Wow, at least I know now why he missed my party. I feel so ashamed of myself for being so selfish. "And you even took time after to give me my birthday present! God, I feel so ashamed of myself now!" I said, looking at him. "No, it's fine. I'm glad I was able to give you your present though. You looked so happy." He said, kissing my cheek. I smiled. "Well I was. I received the most beautiful present that was truly from the heart, and I'm glad I shared that moment with you." I say, grasping his hand.  
  
Thanks! I'm going to start a new chapter tomorrow. Maybe. 


End file.
